


Gay Panic, but With Demons

by killuas_glock



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Frustrated Gay Author, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, Leviathan Stan, Otaku Reader, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Weeb Reader, Yandere, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: [genderbent! obey me/fem! reader]“Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark and the light within each other, bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss.”- Quintin Gellar
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Important A/N ( ◍•㉦•◍ )

A quick note just before I start writing this book, and a few warnings. A lot of people tend to ignore the description, so I'm putting this here in case. If you fail to read this and get offended by something in the book, that'll be completely on you and none of my concern. Any unnecessary whining or complaints that could have been avoided will be deleted and ignored. 

This book is F/F, the cast of Obey Me has been genderbent. The reader is NOT MC. In the game, MC was not Lilith's reincarnation, but Lilith's descendant. Lilith lived her life as a human, had children, grandchildren, etc. MC is blood-related to Lilith, therefore related to the brothers and that's never sat well with me. The brothers are technically MC's great great great uncles. 

This work is wlw! Lesbian works are rare to come by, and while I really only play the game for fun, I thought this would be a very fun thing to do. Obviously, the reader's sexuality is up to you, but since I'm only adding female love interests, no men will be involved. 

If you just so happen to be familiar with any of my other works, you would know that I mainly write yandere-based things. This will most likely be sort of challenging for me since I'm not completely used to it, so if something seems a little weird, that's probably why. HOWEVER, since Belphie is canonly a yandere, there's a warning for yandere tendencies! 

Due to Simeon and Luke, there will be some references to religion. Please keep in mind that I am not Christian nor Catholic! I'm a Wiccan so I know very little about the Christian/Catholic religion. I won't go into detail about anything, but if I somehow offend the religion, please let me know so I can fix it! 

I don't know if authors actually do this, but any race will not be mentioned. Like... it's 2020 and this is a reader-INSERT, so you're supposed to insert yourself or your own character into the story. Not everyone is pale and pink lmao. Tying into that, please respect other readers and me! I put wlw in the tags, so I hope no one takes this as me being biphobic or panphobic, just to clear that up. 

Yeah, basically, just be respectful, please.

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\


	2. chapter one: introduction, the new student is a weeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the arrival of the new exchange student.

**Current Song: Water Me - Lizzo**

**[one]**

It had been several years since the trial of the exchange program, and it had been successful. Several students had come and gone, (Y/n) knew all about it due to her literal guardian angel. Simeon, the beautiful angel, had made her presence clear just when (Y/n) was a little girl, and explained several things, anything (Y/n) ever had a question on, and demons had been one of those questions. At eight years old, knowing that demons existed had been jarring, but to be fair, she had been the one that asked, and Simeon was just doing her job, so (Y/n) had never held it against the angel. However, now as she stood in the student council meeting room, she reckoned that demons weren't all that scary. 

"This is the new exchange student? She's so tiny," a demon with short orange hair said. (Y/n) had learned that her name was Beelzebub just a few minutes ago, and she thinks that she's heard about the glutton from one of Simeon's stories. She had been teleported to the meeting room while she was in the middle of watching one of her beloved animes. Specifically Toilet-Bound Hanako-kun, but that was beside the point. She was in her comfy pants, Sailor Moon sweatshirt, and long kitty-cat socks, surrounded by a bunch of attractive women. It was... embarrassing. 

Lucifer's eyebrows raised, and Mammon scoffed, pointing at (Y/n) as she pushed her shades upon her head. "D'ya see that, Levi? The human watches those weird cartoons just like you! You two can be weirdos together," Mammon says, smiling widely, her white hair bouncing as she points her dark finger at the purple-haired demon who had been standing quietly until Mammon had started talking. (Y/n) felt her cheeks burn at the word 'cartoon', but realized if she said anything they'd think she was a total weirdo. She didn't need to, apparently. "They aren't cartoons, Stupid-Mammon! It's anime," she looked directly at (Y/n) suddenly, making her feel slightly nervous. Sure, they looked normal, but any of them could kill her if they wanted to. "Hey, what's your favorite anime? Your answer better be good, too." 

(Y/n) paused, taking the question as seriously as her life. "AH! I got it!" she exclaimed, smiling cutely. "It's hard to pick, but my favorite is definitely Mob Psycho 100! It's either that or Toilet-bound Hanako-kun... how about you?" (Y/n) questions, suddenly not as nervous as she was before. Talking with someone with similar interests always made her seem much more outgoing than she actually was, it worried her to a degree. Levi made a shocked face, pale cheeks going pink as she grasped at her purple pigtails. "HUH? You want to know about ME?" 

(Y/n)'s simple question had led to the two of them having a full-on otaku meltdown, both of them comparing their waifu's and such. (Y/n) decided right then and there that Leviathan was her favorite sister. Diavolo and the rest of the women in the room watches, some embarrassed, some not so much. Belphie, of course, had dozed off, her forehead slamming on the table loudly. Not that it woke her up, but (Y/n) couldn't help but feel concerned for the girl's forehead. 

ᓚᘏᗢ

"You'll be staying with the sisters, but you're welcome to visit Purgatory Hall anytime you want," Diavolo says, smiling widely as she watches the way that Levi clings to (Y/n). She had a feeling that the two of them were going to be the _best of gal pals_. "You know Sal and the two angels, correct? Castiel and Samandriel were talking about you when we welcomed them here." 

(Y/n) perked up at the mention of the angels, nodding her head. "Yeah! Simeon talks about them a lot, but I've never actually seen them." Sal was the other exchange student, she supposed. She knew him well, but only because her aunt, Solomon, had introduced the two of them. He was the definition of Gen Z culture, he had run into her room at three in the morning screaming All-Star, so the two of them got along quite well. 

Diavolo patted (Y/n)'s head, her eyes closed as she smiled prettily. 

"Please enjoy your stay, (Y/n)~"

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a simple Levi stan


End file.
